The present invention relates to a device for organizing notes, messages, to-do lists, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mountable organizational device for organizing notes, messages, to-do lists, and the like.
In today""s high paced society, good organizational skills are at the heart of those who are successful. With the advent of computers, programs have been developed that help organize every part of life. Today, personal hand held computers can record day-to-day appointments, addresses, phone numbers, and even e-mail. For instance, both laptop and desktop computers have organizational programs for alerting you to meetings or appointments that are scheduled. All of this technology is great; however, it is still necessary and sometimes even quicker to write things down by hand.
Typically, reminder messages are written on self-adhesive removable notes, which allows them to be posted at a position where the messages are more frequently viewed. At the office, many workers use their computer screens or other office paraphernalia as mounting surfaces to place reminder messages, resulting in a disorganized array of messages. However, messages can obstruct the computer monitor screen, and give off an impression of disorganization.
Similarly, this conglomeration of notes and messages are also found around phones in both offices and homes. Generally, there is very little order to any of these messages or notes. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an organizational device which can neatly arrange notes and messages for both office and home use.
Many prior art devices have been designed to be used in connection with computer monitors or desktops, to help better organize the office or home office. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,737 to Auerbach discloses a CRT or computer monitor accessory tray. This accessory tray can be placed atop a computer monitor screen regardless of the monitor""s size and shape. The underside of the tray has a rubber friction pad attached near its front, and a bendable wire attached near its rear by means of tubes welded to the underside. The wire is bent to hold the rear of the tray spaced from the top of the monitor so that the tray will not block any air vents in the top of the monitor. This tray provides a place to hold such items as papers, pens, pencils, rulers, a calculator, and other office accessories. However, this tray does not provide the organization of many notes in one space saving location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,275 to Schweitzer discloses an article holding apparatus in the shape of a box. The box has a slanted open top surface to provide easy access to writing instruments, supplies, and personal items. Attachment means is attached to the rear wall, and can be a plastic sheet containing magnetic material which allows the holder to be releasably mounted on a metal support. While this apparatus provides storage for various accessories, it does not provide the organization of many notes in one space saving location. In addition, its mounting capabilities are limited to metallic surfaces, and the like, and could not be easily mounted to a computer monitor screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,327 to Kincheloe discloses a writing system for use in both dry and wet environments and includes a holder adapted to be releasably supported by a wall surface and defining pen and note pad receptacles. To facilitate all weather use of written materials and writing materials, water-proof paper-like materials are employed on which is printed information with water-proof ink and/or written information with a water-proof writing instrument. However, this writing system does not provide the organization of many notes in one space saving location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,880,713 to Belardinelli discloses a paper handling instrument for use with a computer. The unit has a tray that is mountable to a computer monitor. The mounted tray has an assigned well located in it, for containing pencils, pens, scissors, rulers, paper clips and other desk accessories. The wells are shaped to accommodate the various office items. However, this instrument does not provide the organization of many notes in one space saving location. Nor does it provide a self contained storage unit for self adhesive note pads, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,906 to Diguilio discloses a wall-mounted device to provide storage for and convenient access to secretarial items such as pens, pencils, writing pads, keys, etc. The device may be mounted on any vertical surface including the box of a telephone. However, this device can not be attached to the side of a monitor screen so that the notes would be visible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,478 to Marino discloses a paper holder for mounting to a computer monitor screen. The paper holder includes a top piece and two side pieces. The top piece is adapted to rest along a top surface of a monitor, and the two side pieces extend downwardly from opposite ends of the top piece, and are adapted to rest along opposite side surfaces of the monitor. The top piece and side pieces each include slots disposed longitudinally therein, through which sheets of paper may be inserted. However, this device was designed to hold larger sheets of paper, and does not contain a large enough surface in which self adhesive notes may be easily accommodated and organized.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,582 to Olivo discloses a device for organizing office paraphernalia, which uses a PC as a mounting surface. The device is comprised of a shroud mountable to a PC monitor groove. The shroud is preferably comprised of two adjustable shroud members coupled together by a spring tensioner. A plurality of accessories may be mounted on the outer edges of the shroud members for holding office paraphernalia such as documents, business cards, pens, mirrors, and diskettes. The front face serves as a surface for placing xe2x80x9cpost-itxe2x80x9d notes, or other stick-on paraphernalia. However, this device is bulky in appearance, and is not space saving. In addition, because of its bulkiness, it is not aesthetically pleasing.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a simple device for organizing small notes that are needed for daily life and as a receptacle for quick-response action.
Further, there is a need in the art for a simple device which is mountable to a computer monitor for writing messages and notes, which is small in size and aesthetically pleasing.
There is also a need in the art for an organizational device which has self-contained storage units for self adhesive note pads, a writing device, such as a pen, a dry erase marker, and eraser.
In light of the foregoing, one aspect of the present invention involves providing an organizational device for the organization of notes and messages which is space saving and aesthetically pleasing. The organizational device includes a planar member having a front surface and a back surface, a top edge, bottom edge, inner side edge, and outer side edge. An attachment member extends substantially perpendicular to the planar member and adjacent to the inner side edge of the planar member. The organizational device also includes a support member which extends at an angle to the planar member along the bottom edge of the planar member. This support member provides a surface in which to store self adhesive note pads. A pen may be removeably attached to the device via VELCRO, or the like.
According to another aspect of the invention, a rotatable member includes at least three planar sections, a top surface and a bottom surface. A bracket is rotatably mounting the rotatable member. Attachment means rotatably attach the bracket to the top and bottom surfaces of the rotatable member.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, the organizational device comprises a planar member having a front surface, a back surface, a top surface and a bottom surface. A bracket is rotatably mounted to the planar member. Attachment means rotatably attach the bracket to the top and bottom surfaces of the planar member.